I Love You
by Dianzu
Summary: [ oneshot ] Yang Mikasa tahu, ia telah jatuh cinta dengan Petra. [ mikatra ]


**I LOVE YOU**

 **Main pair:**

 **Mikasa A., Petra R.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **SNK (c) Hajime Isayama**

 **Warn! GxG, OOC, TYPO, AU.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

.

Mikasa Ackerman, wanita berumur 15 tahun yang menyandang status sebagai siswi di Maria High School. Mikasa adalah maskot di sekolahnya. Walau wanita, Mikasa terkenal akan keperkasaannya.

Jago bela diri, beradu pedang, menggunakan pistol, dan bermain basket. Mikasa memang wanita yang perkasa. Ditambah dengan wajahnya yang selalu datar, tidak pernah tersenyum.

Bahkan Eren Jaeger—sahabatnya merasa kalah jantan dengan Mikasa. Bahkan Eren sempat mengira kalau ia dan Mikasa terlahir dengan gender yang tertukar.

Tapi nyatanya Mikasa adalah wanita tulen. Ia bahkan mengalami fase datang bulan setiap bulannya.

Banyak pria yang mengincarnya, walau perkasa tapi wajah orientalnya sangatlah cantik. Bahkan Jean Krischtein—siswa populer di sekolahnya pernah menyatakan perasaannya pada Mikasa.

Tapi sayangnya Mikasa tak tertarik dengan wajah tampan Jean. Bukan, Mikasa tidak pernah tertarik dengan wajah tampan seorang pria. Karena Mikasa hanya tertarik pada seseorang.

Seseorang yang terkenal lembut. Seseorang yang terkenal ramah. Seseorang yang terkenal bersahabat. Seseorang yang terkenal keibuan. Seseorang yang dapat membuat hati Mikasa berdebar saat menatap wajah manisnya.

Dia adalah Petra Ral.

Sosok wanita lebih tua dua tahun dibanding dirinya. Sosok wanita yang dapat membuat rasa lelah Mikasa menghilang karena menatap senyum lembutnya. Sosok wanita berambut oranye sebahu yang dapat membuat hati Mikasa luluh.

Petra adalah senior Mikasa di sekolahnya. Mikasa adalah siswi kelas 10-B. Sedangkan Petra adalah siswi kelas 12-A. Awal pertemuan mereka pun juga terkesan mendadak.

Ketika Mikasa sedang menghampiri sang kakak—Levi Ackerman yang kebetulan satu kelas dengan Petra. Tidak sengaja menyenggol bahu Petra dan membuat Petra hampir tumbang. Beruntung Mikasa dengan sigap menahan tubuh ramping sang senior.

Wajah mereka sangat dekat. Mikasa dapat melihat seburat merah di pipi senior cantiknya. Levi yang melihat interaksi antara adik dengan teman satu kelasnya hanya menatap datar—tapi dalam lubuk hatinya ia tertawa bahagia. Asupan fudanshi nya terpenuhi di depan mata.

Sejak saat itu Mikasa jadi sering berkunjung ke kelas sang kakak. Bukan untuk menemui sang kakak, lebih tepatnya senior cantik yang dapat merebut hati Mikasa dalam sekali tatap.

Pernah sekali Mikasa melihat Eld Shin—teman sekelas Petra yang sepertinya akan menyatakan perasaannya pada sang pujaan hati. Tak terima sang senior cantik direbut, Mikasa dengan terang-terangan menarik tengkuk Petra lalu mencium nya di depan Eld. Bukan, didepan murid kelas 12-A. Bahkan, murid dari kelas lain pun terang-terangan memotret momen langka tersebut.

Bahkan Hanji sampai berteriak-teriak dengan hidung yang sudah dibanjiri darah. Kalau saja Levi tidak memiliki image dingin, pasti dia sudah bersikap seperti Hanji.

 _The power of Fudanshi._

Salahkan seorang Petra Ral yang membuat Mikasa Ackerman tergila-gila padanya. Salahkan senyum manisnya yang membuat Mikasa tidak ingin kehilangan sosok wanita manis bermarga Ral. Salahkan kelembutannya yang membuat orientasi seksual Mikasa jadi belok.

Petra hanya dapat melongo ketika Mikasa melepas tautan bibir keduanya. Manik mata hitam wanita berambut hitam sebahu menatap lekat mata Petra. "Aku mencintaimu, Petra _senpai._ Jadilah kekasihku."

Wanita berambut oranye sebahu terkejut menatap sang junior. Tapi sedetik kemudian, Petra memeluk lembut tubuh tinggi Mikasa. Lalu membisikkan sebuah kata-kata manis di telinga Mikasa.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Mikasa-san. Aku bersedia menjadi kekasihmu."

.

.

.

.

Lima tahun berlalu, keduanya sekarang sama-sama menjenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi di Universitas Trost. Mikasa mengambil fakultas kedokteran, sedangkan Petra mengambil fakultas fisika astronomi.

Mikasa sempat heran mengapa Petra mengambil fakultas fisika astronomi. Dan Petra selalu menjawab, "Aku ingin membawa kau dan keluarga kecil kita nanti pergi ke Uranus. Mungkin kita bisa membangun rumah tangga disana."

Wanita berambut hitam sebahu terkekeh mendengar ucapan sang kekasih. Lalu mengusap lembut surai rambut Petra, "Tidak masalah aku tinggal dan hidup dimana pun. Asal itu selalu bersamamu, aku rela."

Dan lagi-lagi wajah Petra bersemu merah. Mikasa memang paling pintar dalam hal menggoda seorang Petra Ral.

"Kenapa kau mengambil fakultas kedokteran, Mikasa-chan?" tanya Petra. Tangan lentiknya memeluk tubuh Mikasa.

"Aku hanya mengikuti saran dari kakak," jawab Mikasa. Bibirnya mengecup lembut rambut Petra.

"Ah, bagaimana hubungan Levi dengan Eren? Kudengar mereka baru berpacaran." ucap Petra sambil menatap wajah Mikasa.

Mikasa menatap balik wajah manis Petra, "Mereka tidak berpacaran."

Terkejut, Petra melepas pelukannya secara otomatis pada Mikasa. "Kenapa mereka tidak berpacaran? Padahal mereka sangat cocok! Levi yang terlihat tampan dan gagah, dengan Eren yang terlihat manis dan imut!"

Mikasa terkekeh melihat raut kekecewaan Petra. Tangannya mengusap lembut pipi mulus Petra, "Mereka tidak berpacaran. Tapi mereka akan langsung menikah."

 _UHUK_

"Kakak tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu dengan berpacaran. Dia ingin langsung menikah." jawab Mikasa santai.

Wajah Petra masih menunjukkan raut terkejut. Semakin terlihat imut dimata Mikasa. "Wah, tak kusangka Levi orang yang _gentleman._ "

"Ya, dia memang begitu. Lebih suka _to the point._ " sahut Mikasa.

Petra diam. Wajahnya menunduk. Menatap sepatunya yang menginjak rumput berwarna hijau. Mikasa yang menyadari perubahan sikap Petra pun bingung, "Ada apa?"

"Eren beruntung, dia langsung di lamar oleh Levi." ucap Petra sendu. Kepalanya masih menunduk. Mikasa yang masih tak paham pun hanya menatap Petra dalam.

"Kapan aku juga akan dilamar seperti itu." akhirnya Petra kembali membuka suara. Mikasa akhirnya paham, ini adalah sebuah kode dari sang kekasih. Beruntung dirinya orang yang peka.

Mikasa turun dari duduknya. Kemudian berlutut di hadapan Petra, "Petra Ral."

Petra terkejut melihat Mikasa yang berlutut. Hatinya mulai berdebar-debar. Mikasa mengambil telapak tangan Petra, lalu mengecupnya lembut. " _Will you marry me?_ "

Bola mata melebar, Petra terkejut dengan ucapan Mikasa. "Mikasa aku tadi hanya—"

"Mungkin aku bukan kekasih yang romantis. Maaf." Mikasa menatap lembut wajah Petra.

"Maaf, aku juga terlalu overprotektif denganmu," lanjut Mikasa.

Petra hanya terkekeh, masih ingat betul di ingatannya saat Oluo Bozado—teman satu fakultasnya mengusap keningnya. Karena saat itu kening Petra terkena cat. Sebagai teman yang baik, Oluo menawarkan bantuannya untuk membersihkan kening Petra.

Tapi sepertinya itu pilihan yang salah. Karena setelah itu Oluo mendapat bogem 'sayang' dari Mikasa. Oluo pun tersungkur ke lantai dengan menggigit lidahnya sendiri. Darah mengalir dari lidahnya.

Sejak saat itu, para pria tidak ada yang berani mendekati Petra. Mendekati Petra sama saja mencari mati.

Tapi Petra tidak pernah protes dengan sikap overprotektif Mikasa. Justru ia senang, itu tandanya Mikasa amat sangat mencintainya.

Petra mengangkat wajah Mikasa. Lalu menatap mata hitam dengan tajam, "Aku suka dengan semua sikap dan sifatmu. _And yes, I will marry with you."_

Mikasa bangun, lalu mengecup lembut bibir Petra. Dengan senang hati Petra membalas kecupan hangat Mikasa.

Hari itu, baik Mikasa maupun Petra larut dalam ciuman manis mereka. Merasakan manisnya bibir masing-masing. Dihiraukannya orang-orang yang mendesis melihat aksi nekat mereka.

Asal mereka bersama, apapun akan mereka hadapi.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **A/N:**

 **Ehehehe halo semua. Jujur awalnya saya cuma iseng liat pair Mikasa x Petra. Tapi pas diliat-liat, mereka COCOK BANGET X""""D. Secara Petra orangnya lembut dan bersahabat. Mikasa yang dingin dan overprotektif. Dan saya memutuskan NGESHIP MIKAETRA COUPLE. EHEHE. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)**

 **-levieren225**


End file.
